You've Been Rejected
by ameanda-90
Summary: Misao and Momo Adachi. Ryo and Toji are brothers. This story is messed up, or is it? Momo and Toji are in Jr. High School, and Ryo and Misao are in High School. How's this going to end? Published 05.18.05


You've Been Rejected 

Chapter 01: Feelings…

"I'm sorry" Momo said, sadly, "I can't be with you"

"Why Not?" He asked.

"Because…" Momo started, "I'm with someone else…"

"Who!" He demanded grabbing her wrists and pushing her against the wall.

"Stop it…" Momo said, quietly, "You're hurting me…"

"WHO ARE YOU WITH?" He yelled to Momo.

"She's with me" A black-haired boy came up to the pair, "Now let go of my girlfriend"

"You…" The boy holding Momo against the wall said, "I thought I killed you…"

"Well, the dead can live again…" The black-haired boy said, as if in a trance.

"I'll have to finish what I started then, won't I?" The boy let go of Momo and went to punch the "boyfriend" of hers.

Momo's "boyfriend" blocked and punched him back. The two guys kept on fighting, punching and kicking. Momo just watched, with her hand over her mouth.

"Stop fighting!" Momo screamed.

The pair stopped and looked at Momo.

"Momo, Are you really going out with him?" The boy said, pointing at the black-haired boy.

"Uh…" Momo stuttered, "I…I…"

"Momo, we ARE going out!" The black-haired boy shouted, embracing Momo in his arms.

"Momo…" The other guy turned and left, walking slowly.

Wake Up-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Toji yelled, falling off the bed.

He looked around, everything was different, "Huh?"

"Ohh…" Toji said, sitting up, "Of course it would look weird, it was all upside down.

"RYO!" Toji yelled, throwing a pillow across the room, "WAKE UP!"

"WHAT'D YA HAVE TO WAKE ME UP FOR!" Ryo exclaimed, looking up.

"We have to get up, stupid, we got school" Toji said, standing up and going through his dresser for his school outfit.

"Whatever…" Ryo said, turning back over.

Toji looked over at him, "WAKE UP!"

"What?" Ryo yelled back.

"We HAVE to go to school you stupid head!" Toji threw a pair of boxers at him.

"Ugg…" Ryo said, pulling the boxers off his face, "Whose are these?"

"Momo's…" Toji said.

"What!" Ryo exclaimed, making his what-did-you-say face at Toji.

"I'm just kidding, they're yours, stupid" Toji said, finding his clothes and going to the bathroom.

"Dumb little brother" Ryo mumbled, lying back down, as soon as he was half-asleep…

"RYO!"

"I'm Up, I'm Up!" Ryo shouted back to Toji.

"Good…" Toji said, going back in the bathroom.

"Stupid child…" Ryo said, getting up and getting his high school outfit from the dresser.

Toji had dirty blonde hair, was about 5' tall, and was in his 2nd year of Jr. High. He played on the baseball team and like to watch the swim team, including a special girl.

Ryo was in his 3rd year of high school. He was going to college in the next year. He had dark black hair, about 5' 7" and liked a certain girl in his class.

Bang Bang Bang

"Toji! Hurry up in the bathroom!" Ryo said, pounding on the door.

"Hold on a minute!" Ryo heard Toji say and he heard a bunch of spray sounds.

Toji opened the door and Ryo pinched his nose.

"Toji…I knew you stank little brother, but you don't need that much deodorant spray" Ryo said, going in the bathroom as Toji came out.

"Whatever…" Toji said to Ryo, as he walked downstairs, 'I do for a very special girl' Toji grinned.

Ryo and Toji's parents had already left to work, and it was up to Toji and Ryo to get to class.

"Ryo! I'm leavin' now!" Toji yelled up the stairs carrying a piece of toast out the door and downing a cup of orange juice.

"Hey!" Ryo yelled, "Wait for me!"

"Why?" Toji asked, "We go to different schools, or did you forget that LITTLE fact!" He yelled back up to Ryo.

"I know, I'm not that stupid, but the schools are close together and we ride the same train" Ryo yelled back down.

"Okay…" Toji yelled, but in an annoyed tone, back upstairs and went into the kitchen to make more toast.

Ryo came down stairs, his hair still wet from the shower he had taken, and hunger was in his eyes.

"What'd you make for breakfast?" Ryo asked, opening the fridge door.

"I had toast and orange juice…" Toji said, not looking up from the book that he was reading.

"Whatever, sounds good to me…" Ryo said, grabbing the bread and the orange juice gallon.

Ryo and Toji finished their breakfast and locked the door when they left. They were walking down the street when they saw two girls, Misao and Momo, walking down the other side.

"Oh crap!" Ryo said, hiding his face.

"What?" Toji asked.

"Over there…" Ryo pointed across the street.

Toji looked then quickly hid behind a thick tree, pulling Ryo with him.

"What are you hiding from?" Ryo asked.

"That girl across the street…" Toji said, peering around the corner of the tree with Ryo, "That's Momo, right there" He finished, pointing at the two girls.

"What!" Ryo said, "One of them is Misao Adachi!"

"Yeah…and the other one is Momo Adachi!" Toji looked stunned.

"How do they know each other?" Ryo asked, looking around the tree again.

"Well, duh stupid! They must be sisters or something," Toji said, peering around the tree again, followed by Ryo, once again.

"Where are they going?" Ryo asked.

"Must be to school too, just like us", Toji said, looking at his watch, "Oh Crap! We gotta go! We're going to miss the train!" Toji shouted, a little bit too loud.

**Across The Street**

"HaHaHa Onee-chan! You like him?" Momo laughed, joking around with her older sister.

"Yeah, he's cute. Who do you like Momo?" Misao asked, looking down at Momo.

A quick image of a dark blonde haired boy flashed through Momo's head.

"Uh…someone…" Momo looked away, blushing.

"Yeah…someone…" Misao winked and elbowed Momo, "Ehhhh, ehhhh"

Misao and Momo continued to laugh.

"We're gonna miss the train!" They heard someone yell, and they both looked to where the voice was coming from, across the street.

"Oh my Gosh!" Misao and Momo both said at once, looking at each other, "That's him!" They both pointed at Ryo and Toji.

Ryo and Toji looked over and saw Misao and Momo looking at them.

**Ryo and Toji**

"……" Toji looked blankly at Ryo, "They see us…"

"Yeah…what should we do?" Ryo asked, through a fake smile.

"I don't know…" Toji said, "Should we walk over there?" He glanced at Ryo.

"I don't know"

**Misao and Momo**

"Do you want them to come over here?" Misao asked Momo.

Momo looked at Misao, "Uhh…I don't know"

"Well then…" Misao waved Ryo and Toji over to them.

**Ryo and Toji**

"I think they want us to go over there…" Ryo looked at Toji, "Should we?"

"I don't know…" Toji started, 'that's Momo! I like her, a lot…' Toji blushed.

"What are you blushing for you idiot!" Ryo said, punching him on the head.

"Oww! If we are going over there, then let's go" Toji said, stepping into the street.

**Beep** **BEEEEEEEEEP**

"Hey idiot!" Ryo said, pulling Toji back in, "That's a car!"

"Oh…" Toji said, looking over at Momo and Misao, just looking blankly at Ryo and Toji.

Toji and Ryo walked across the street and met up with Misao and Momo.

"Umm…Hey, you guys…" Toji started out, looking at Momo out of the corner of his eye, noticing how pretty she was.

"We were on our way to school, were you guys too?" Misao asked.

"Yeah…" Ryo said, looking a Misao's beautiful smile.

They started walking to the train station. When they got there, they all boarded the same train and took their seats. Lucky for them, the train was running behind schedule.

No one talked on the way there; they just sat there, in silence, riding. Momo was looking out the window, at the gray wall, and the subway stations they passed. Toji looked at Momo, while his face was turned the other way, just in case she looked over at him. Misao was reading a book on medicine; she hoped to become a doctor or nurse. Ryo looked at the title of the book, then at Misao's serious face, studying on the book. Misao however, didn't notice Ryo looking at her.

The train stopped and the group for off and walked their separate ways.

"Bye Onee-chan!" Momo said, walking off the to the right with Toji beside her.

"Bye Nee-Chan!" Misao said, walking to the left.

"See you later twerp!" Ryo said, waving to Toji and winking.

Toji blushed but shouted back, "Whatever Cheese on Rye!" (Purposely making fun of his name.)

**Toji and Momo**

Toji and Momo walked a little ways, in silence, and then Toji brought up the issue of the quiz that day, since they had all the same classes together.

(A/N What a coincidence:D:D )

"I hope I do well on that test…" Momo said, looking at her feet as they moved along on the sidewalk.

"Yeah…" Toji said, looking straight ahead. He could feel the emotional tension between them.

Momo kept on looking at her feet, and her heart was pounding, by having the boy she liked, right next to her.

"MOMO!" Toji said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back.

"Wha…" Momo looked up and noticed that she almost got herself killed, but instantly felt Toji grip on her hand. It wasn't too firm or too loose. Momo liked the feeling of his hand and it made her turn red.

Toji looked at Momo. She was not turning around. "Momo!" Toji said, turning her around quickly.

Momo kept her head down to hide her blush, but Toji was trying to look at her face, when Momo dodged him.

"What's wrong?" Toji asked, suddenly concerned about her.

Momo felt his arms on her shoulders and she gasped, quietly.

Toji thought something was desperately wrong. He looked at her, releasing her shoulders.

Momo just stood there for a minute, looking down, wondering what Toji was thinking of her now. Her blush was still a good crimson, and she wasn't looking up. This reminded her too much of the past, and tears formed in her eyes.

Toji looked at her, angry and sad at the same time. Angry because he didn't know what was wrong, or how to make it right, and sad, because Momo was apparently sad.

Momo fell to the ground, tears gently flowing from her eyes to the cool pavement beneath her.

Toji saw Momo hit the ground, not on her back or stomach, but on her knees, looking down. Toji instantly got on his knees to see what was wrong.

"Momo?" Toji asked, you could tell that there was concern in his voice.

Momo looked up, slowly, her eyes were puffy and red, with tears still flowing out of her eyes, little by little.

Toji saw her tears, and he started to tremble. His emotions were falling apart, and he only knew one thing to do.

Momo closed her eyes, and started to wipe away her tears when she felt arms go around her. She opened her eyes, and she was looking right into Toji's shirt, and the smell of him instantly filled Momo's lungs when she gasped.

Toji held Momo tight to himself and looked at Momo's hair and the smell of her perfume filled his mind.

"To…Toji…" Momo mumbled out, "Wha…What are you…"

"Momo…" Toji interrupted, "I have to tell you something…"

"Tell me what?" Momo asked, putting her arms around Toji's neck, returning his hug.

"I have to tell you that I…" Toji felt Momo's arms go around his neck, and it made it even harder to tell her, "I have to tell you that I…I…"

DUM! DUM! DUM! What's going to happen next? I thought that that was a bad enough cliffhanger. Hahaha! I'm just so mean! Well, please read my other Peach Girl, Ranma 1/2, Inu-Yasha, and my crossovers!

Amanda :)


End file.
